


Bite Me.

by Chooboozle



Series: Chooboozle's Halloween [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha and Omega bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Chooboozle's Halloween, Emotional Manipulation, Fang Worship?, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Masochism, Masturbation, Monsters, Self Harm, Self Harm (for sexual play - not suicide or depression), Self Lubrication, Vampires, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, alpha!Ryan, biting kink, halloween fic, human!Gavin, omega!Michael, vampire!Ryan, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a healthy Omega vampire. He loves his Alpha so much~ There is just one flaw, he hasn't eaten. </p><p>Gavin is just a typical human all except for one thing; he <em>loves</em> the notion of pain. It gets him off, literally. </p><p>He and Michael are the perfect match for the Omega to get some food</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Wicked Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to break this up into small chapters.
> 
> Happy late Halloween!

There was something about those two whenever he first met them. It was just a normal, nonchalant way, but the Brit knew better - he can see their eyes. They were the wickedest eyes that he’s ever seen in his entire life; the older one had the bluest eyes that sparkled  _demonically_ , while the other one had a crystal red that blurred against the natural brown that he had. To Gavin, it was beyond unsettling - disturbing, even.

 

They met in a line at a restaurant; nothing fancy or dainty at all, but the two were smiling at Gavin and even offered to pay his meal for him. The Brit slowly shook his head in negativity, got his food, and sat down, steadying his eyes on the couple. They wore bright, smiling faces - yet their smiles seemed to twist into something  _more_  sinister as the younger one leaned into the older to place a soft kiss on his shoulder before nuzzling up against him.

 

They held hands, snuggled, and kissed making it completely  _obvious_  of the romance that fell between them. They were a cute couple, too, Gavin couldn’t help but think. The older one was a tall, built man with sandy blond hair and features so chiseled, each angle was at its perfection - especially when the man smiled. There was a slightly shorter Lad, most definitely younger than the sandy blond man. He had curly, striking red hair that flared in each direction.

 

In all honesty, they looked like an everyday couple - nothing out of the ordinary. However, when Gavin stared at them though, there was just something  _off_  about them. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something that seemed almost  _threatening_. Gavin didn’t trust their eyes; they seemed to speak to him with how bright they were.

 

Their smiles were immaculate and steady as they leaned close to each other, nearly rubbing noses from across their table as they sat on opposite sides and waiting for their food. They chattered idly, smiling and holding hands and  _that_  is where Gavin saw something  _completely_  offputting about the two. Their nails - their nails were  _black_.

 

Not an artificial black that came from nail polish - especially with that shine that struck from the paint. No, these nails were  _naturally_  black and rough. They looked bruised and shot with blood rushing on the underside of the bed of the nail, and Gavin’s jaw slightly dropped at that the sight, his food falling from his slack fingers.

 

They stopped speaking to one another, yet still holding hands. They still wore their impish smiles, yet their lips had stopped moving from all chatter that they had caused; they fell silent and they just stared at each other.

 

Gavin felt  _disturbed_  and shuddered as he picked up his tray to go throw it away. He tried to make it seem like he wasn’t running, when in reality, he was. His fingers gripped the tray tightly as he threw the food away, looking back over his shoulder to find the couple staring  _at him_. Their eyes seemed empty of any life - crystalline dead of any life.

 

 _Oh, God._  Gavin forced a worried smile before putting his tray away. The couples eyes remained locked on him the whole entire time, grins all around and stretch wide. It should have been a friendly gesture, but Gavin honestly couldn’t think of anything more disconcerting as he walked out the door. The bell jingled softly against the glass when it closed.

  


“That’s him, Alpha?” asked the younger Lad with the burning red hair. His fingers clasped tighter against the fingers of the older man in  _excitement_ before continuing, “that’s the guy?”

 

“It is,” the older smiled, nuzzling his nose against the younger. The Lad purred loudly, smiling wide. “Isn’t he as lush and beautiful as I told you?” There was a  _deep_ , soft, pleased rumble in the Alpha’s throat as he felt the younger one’s fingers flinch and twitch in passion. It was a pure, subconscious want from his Omega - a want that the Alpha  _knew_  would be there. "Perfect for my little Michael..."

 

“He’s so pretty, Alpha,” the younger one cooed. “You always pick the best ones…” The light in the younger’s eyes were shimmering and sparkling as the little one smiled. “So pretty, indeed, Ryan.”

 

The Alpha hummed happily, pressing his lips against the younger’s soft and slack. “I think I like this one a little  _too_  much, honestly. He dreams about the sickest things...it’s all too lovely, really. He has a guilty pleasure: he likes to cause little cuts and bruises to his body in order to find some sort of happiness and arousal. Its fascinating. Also, he thinks were a bunch of ‘dingbats’ and ‘mongs’ because we give the impression of how creepy we really are," the older hummed, recalling the Brit's thoughts.

 

“I’m sure he’ll like us once we get to know each other,” the ginger’s fingers rubbed lightly at the spaces of the Alpha’s, cooing comfortingly. “No one can resist your charm, Ryan.”

 

“Oh, Michael,” the Alpha smiled, purring loudly at the praise before clicking his tongue. The ginger got up from his seat, obediently and went to the side of his Alpha before crawling into his lap and wrapping his arms around the older, bigger male. There were barely anybody in the restaurant so Ryan felt free to do this. It also was the matter that he didn’t  _care_  if he publically did this to his Omega, sitting him in his lap and kissing him along with some scenting. It was rare to have vampires in your establishment, but when you do, what can you do?

 

Ryan growled happily as he placed loving hands on Michael’s waist, nuzzling his nose into the ginger’s neck. Sharp canines poked out slightly from Ryan’s lips as he dragged them across the soft skin of the paler Lad. The Omega cooed and shuddered, his legs clamping tight around his Alpha’s waist and arms tight around Ryan’s neck.

 

“I love you, my pretty vampire,” Ryan whispered ever so quiet and soft into Michael’s ear. “God, you barely give me control of my shape shifting. All I want to do is  _take you_  and bite down on your little neck and shoulders. Mark you up so good, the human would shake in fear from the scars and the wounds before you finally take a bite of them. He will know who your Alpha is and he will  _beg_ for mercy."

 

“ _Ryan_ ,” Michael whined tenderly.

 

“I’ll teach you how to properly feed...My Omega’s been hungry for a while now, right? I’ll teach you how to subdue your victim - lure them into a darkness so vast, they won’t help but listen to you. And  _oh_ , their hot blood...You’ll never forget how  _amazing_  it will taste.” Ryan pulled Michael’s face towards and close to his until they were staring in each other’s eyes. The Omega vampire was purring just like a happy kitten, a smile bright on his face. His eyes were vast and red, pupils big and black with promising want and they shimmered in the light. The Alpha ran his hand up the shirt of the ginger’s and rubbing his stomach soft and warm, kissing Michael once again. His strong, tenacious fangs poked at Michael’s lush lips and the Omega vampire whined  _wantingly_. He purposely pressed the bottom of his lip against the razor jabs and whimpering when he felt a gush of warmth leave his mouth. He loved it whenever his Alpha bit him.

 

It was his blood, but nothing that he could feed off of. Vampire’s blood was not as nutritional as human’s and served no real purpose for a feeding or blood thirsty creature. Usually, Alpha vampires would offer themselves as a feeding if their Omega or their mate was starving - but, it would be just a desperate attempt for them to live. Feeding upon a vampire’s blood is equivalent for a human to just eat only chocolate to survive off of.

 

Plus the taste was  _revolting_  compared to blood of a real human. Michael and Ryan, however, always used it as  _practice_. Michael got Ryan in the middle of his sleep one day, pouncing him and sinking his teeth immediately into the thick skin of his Alpha. He remembers the spurt of blood that sprayed on the inside of his mouth as he began to lap up the substance like a new puppy, whining softly at the bitterness of it; the Omega whined for rich, red human blood and his stomach growled for it. It was very amature, even not that - beginner. Of course he wasn’t able to subdue his Alpha, but even a human - if Michael were to do that, the victim could easily just push Michael away during an attack. He remembers Ryan  _wincing_ , but nothing too terrible as far as pain before he pulled Michael off. He was  _so_  proud, however, immediately lavishing his Omega in kisses and praises of his attempt and trying. He was so proud of his little Omega growing up and trying his best to become a proper vampire - his little needle fangs were beginning to thicken only slightly. Nothing too big, like an Alpha’s.

 

Michael’s eyes were now a full gleaming red, and there were his little razor pins that were his fangs now seeping out slightly in his mouth and peaking through before Ryan nipped at his lips. “No, no, my love. Not right now. I swear, you’re going to make me  _lose it_  if you don’t turn back into your human form, right now. I don’t think this food establishment would like it all too kindly if I were to break their tables by bending you over them and  _fucking you so hard_  - my vampire would be screeching with more for my thick cock."

 

“You’ve gotten me all excited, Alpha,” whirred the smaller vampire, digging his fangs into the skin of his Alpha, causing Ryan to hum happily “Your words are fucking tormenting me.”

 

“Come, then. Let’s go home and...relieve ourselves,” whispered the Alpha with a deviant purr. He popped Michael’s mouth with his hand  _gently_  but enough to where the vampire shifted back into his human state. His fangs retreated and transformed back into the dull, human ones as did the Alpha’s. Ryan nuzzled his nose against Michael’s once again before allowing his Omega to hop up from his lap.

 

They took their hands in each other’s and walked out the door into the dimming evening.

 

“When will we get him, Alpha? I don’t think he likes us too much so how will we get him?" Michael asked, planting a soft kiss on Ryan’s arm.

 

“He comes to this restaurant every Thursday. This, I know for certain, I’m sorry, my little vampire. It will be a week before we can feed,” Ryan apologetically cooed, nuzzling his nose into Michael’s hair before kissing his scalp. The Omega whined softly, but nodded, giving of the faintest, hopeful smile he could afford.

 

“I believe you, Ryan. I can’t wait…”

  


~

  


Gavin sighed as he drug the blade down his arms, pushing moderately - nothing too hard to be fatal, but hard enough to draw drips and thick lines of the red blood to weep down his arms. He held a smile, whining ever so slightly as he dug himself into the couch, grinding against the pillows to rub at his aching hardness that pressed against his jeans.

 

"Oh, so smooth..." he whispered, picking the blade up from the crease of the cut. His breath hitched and cut off at the end of the sentence as it felt like the blade was just now taking control, running down his arm deeply all the way until he was at his left antecubital. There was at shimmering line of blood that pooled in the crease before overflowing and dripping down his arms, allowing gravity to do its work. He found it hypnotic, biting his lip and just allowing himself to be mesmerized. He stared at the wound, happily sighing as he laid back, unbuttoning his jeans. His cock poked out, standing hard and aching and he pumped it through his slick hand that held tiny specks of blood against it.

 

His moans were soft and careless and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be taken away by the stinging pinch of pain on his arms, the warmth that seeped and dripped down his arms and unto his leg, and the conflicting pleasure that rocked him as he bucked up happily in his hand.

 

"God, bloody nearly there already..." he whimpered, his hand shaking as he thrusted up into his hand. His thighs were trembling and his moans were increasing as he felt the pinching pain of the cut that oozed blood. If he weren't so disgusted by the taste, he would happily lap and lick at the wound. He would love the burning stings of the saliva tracing down to the sliced nerve ending that would cause a ticking euphoria to push him over the edge. It felt all too good,  _too_  good to be real as he closed his eyes, continuing to move his hand up and down.

 

There were thick beads of precum squeezing thirstily out of his slit and he moans as it trailed down his cock, acting just like the warm, rosey liquid that ran down his arm.

 

It felt good, better than it should have. He loved it so, he bit his lip as hard as he could, loving the tugging, cutting, and ripping of his bottom lip. He could quickly taste the wet salty copper against his tongue and soon, there was that stinging pain he craved so much. There was a slight pang of disgust against his tongue, but he tried his absolute best to ignore it and focus on the painful pleasure that rocked his body.

 

"Oh, bollocks," he whimpered out of his pursed lips. "God,  _yes_ ," his slick, bloody hand moved quicker and quicker on his length. He loved the noises it made - the wet, slick slapping of his hand again his aching, hard cock. It sounded just like pain, pain that seeped out life and blood and he  _loved_  it.

 

He whimpered happily, cursing as he bucked up into his hand a final time before he finally spilt over. His thighs contracted, making his legs buck up in the shear sensitivity of his orgasm as the warm, white fluid flowed heavily from his cock. He continued to move his hand up and down, milking himself until he was  _writhing_  in pleasure.

 

" _Oh!_ " the Brit cried, gasping and closing his eyes. He completely lost himself as he laid on the couch, whimpering and twitching. He was giggling, still running his fingers across the wound that he had created. There was just a little stream of blood that streamed out of his lips as they fell slack and he closed his eyes. This was always his favorite part, the numbing feel that would pick at his fingers, toes, lips, and nose.

 

He sighed happy and heavy until he finally stopped moving.

 

His sleep was like death; so much so, a vampire would have been envious.

  


~~~~~

  


"Don't whine, little Omega, you have to be confident," Ryan whispered in Michael’ ear. The young vampire whimpered, kissing the Alpha and grinding into the lap of the Head vampire. The Omega sighed, continuing to grind, desperately trying to feel his Alpha's cock against his. "You're smooth nub is all hard and ready for me; you have to focus dear...I can feel your hardness rutting up against me..." Ryan growled, feeling his brunt teeth beginning to grind and rub together in shear stress. It was always  _so_ beautiful to have his little Omega to this to him. It was just instinct for an Omega to get all giddy and excited from being this close to their Alpha - it was so  _suggestive_  as Michael’s thighs spread perfectly across Ryan’s lap. His teeth were running against the Alpha’s fangs and the Omega released little coos and yips of happiness as he deeply inhaled, shuddering at the hot peppery cinnamon that tickled at his senses.

 

"Your scent is making me all hard, Alpha...I want to drink," Michael whimpered. "Want you..." The Omega shuddered, feeling himself gushing all over like a tiny little dribble as he continued to move on top of his Alpha. He was not focused - not focused at all and although Michael was just  _so_ beautiful and easy to take, the Alpha was growling, getting slightly agitated.

 

"No, not yet," Ryan shushed, nipping at the lips of his little Omega. His fangs were normal and blunt - human. He was not in his transformed state for this particular purpose. He kissed at his Omega before Michael dipped his head back into the neck of the Alpha. "Michael, you have to focus...look at the important aspect ahead. We aren't here for leisure or play," the Alpha shuddered, noticing that he was faltering - his state was beginning to flicker and fade along with his focus as soon he was beginning to transform into his Head vampire state once again.

 

He could feel his fangs beginning to sharpen and he groaned, slightly bucking his hips up into his Omega. Michael's scent was begging, begging to be filled and fucked by his Alpha and Ryan cursed himself for falling for it. Michael responded happily, wrapping his arms tight around Ryan and continuing to grind against his Alpha. Ryan could read the filthy, wanting thoughts of his Omega and he swore that no soap or water in all of the world would be able to wash those dirty thoughts of the heated-state Omega vampire. He even blushed, cursing softly as he began to instinctually rut up against the Omega - his little wet and ready vampire.

 

"Alpha, please..." he whimpered. "Just need to be filled by you...T-then I can focus..." the ginger cursed as he ran his fangs along the neck of Ryan, biting lightly for just some feel of something in his hungry, wanting teeth. He gushed, whining as the hot cinnamon peak was driving him insane, sending him into a squirming, soaked mess.

 

"Oh, you little  _imp_ ," Ryan growled, shuddering as he felt the wetness of his Omega beginning to seep and soak through his jeans. It smelled hot peaches that wept through clothes as the hungry ginger vampire shuddered. The Alpha vampire drove blunt, human nails into the skin of his Omega. He could feel himself losing control as he felt the human nails beginning to sharpen. Fangs grew longer and thicker and poking out of his lips, making Michael happily coo when he saw it. The Alpha cursed, barring his now fully transformed teeth together as he achingly begin to grab at Michael's hips.

 

"See what I do to you, Alpha?" Michael purred. "Please, fill me Alpha. That's all I want...would be kind to give it to me? I  _know_  you want it just as much as I do,” Michael was purring like a kit, just like he was in the restaurant almost one week earlier. He was so excited, heated, and ready, he couldn’t help himself.

 

"Michael," Ryan growled, roughly kissing the ginger. "Would you be begging that human to fill you as you fed on him? Would you be wanting him to fuck you as you took him?" Ryan could feel the zealous heat that radiated out of the sides of Michael and he then already  _knew_  the answer.

 

"A - Alpha," Michael shuddered, thinking about that visual. He would be so hard and slick, happily riding the human's hard cock as he would lick and gulp down his sweet, hot blood. He could imagine that attractive human moaning for more, perhaps even take control, letting Michael to continue to feed as he would thrust into the slick, dripping Omega. It was such an amazing thought and he felt his Alpha  _snarling_  and Michael knew his thoughts were read. He whined and yipped as Ryan pulled Michael close, eyes nearly touching.

 

"You  _would_ , huh? You whimpering and gushing all over his cock as you fed on him," the Alpha smiled wickedly, fangs proudly showing themselves to the Omega. Michael whimpered, pulling away before licking at Ryan's neck once he saw them. He's always  _loved_  those fangs and wished he would have those fangs. As sharp as razors yet as strong as steel.

 

"God, I'm so wet...so wet and hard for you. If you took me now, you wouldn't even have to prep me, Alpha. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry I'm thinking about the human in such way. I know it's forbidden..."

 

"I can practically lick your slick right now with how its sweet smell is tormenting me...focus, Michael. Don't be sorry for thinking of that man in such a way. I picked him especially for you. He is compatible for my little Omega - one that you will possibly even spill all over for. Do not be sorry about that, my vampire..." Ryan tilted his head back to expose his throat and the lateral side of his neck. Michael looked hungrily, licking all over and continuing to grind in the Alpha's lap.

 

"Ryan, oh Alpha, please. I need your cock in me...I need to feel relief, please fill me, Alpha..."

 

He felt Ryan dig his nails into his side once again, the Head gritting his teeth. "Michael, you are distracting yourself and your Head vampire from the subject at hand! You distracting, teasing, toying  _imp_ , I order you to stop; stop torturing your Alpha with your smells and greedy, wanting attitude..." Ryan clamped his hands tight on Michael's hips, sending his rage and hypnosis to capture his Omega. It was always a pain to do this to the one you love - controlling them in such a way. Ryan immediately felt remorse as the Omega whined, biting down on the Alpha's neck. Ryan winced and groaned at the razor needles before fading himself back into his human form, sighing almost in relief. "Oh, my Omega...so bubbly and excited - you will learn how to properly attack."

 

There was a scolding in the Alpha's voice - deep and harsh, Michael whimpered, lapping at the wound he created apologetically. "I'm - I'm sorry, Alpha..." the Omega whimpered when he heard the Alpha growling.

 

" _Bite me!_  Bite me, little one; let your Alpha  _feel_  what you're capable of!"

 

Michael released sobbing whine, biting his Alpha again - this time, as hard as he could. He felt Ryan twitch under him in pain, feeling the Alpha's fingers shaking under him, encouraging Michael to continue.

 

There was a spray of blood when Michael bit a third time and he moaned as the warmth hit his tongue. The taste was almost like a paint-like one. It was thick and unappealing, but Michael was too scared to let go. There were tiny tears that the vampire produced and he whined. They were dark and inky, full of shame and remorse and he sniffled as he swallowed deeply of Ryan’s blood. It was a thick gulp, one that made even Ryan shudder.

 

"Yes, my vampire," Ryan suddenly praised with a soft voice. "I can feel you trembling in disgust. Rest assured, my Omega, the human's blood will taste like smooth cherries and as lush as a grape plump with juice."

 

Michael whined, continuing to drink, taking deep gulps that flowed thick down to his stomach. It felt like thick paint flowing down the insides of his body, but he continued, wanting to please his Alpha that seemed so angry just moments before. The inky tears rolled down his cheeks and he so desperately tried to calm himself and reassure himself everything was okay. He hated to disappoint or anger his Alpha; it hurt worse than starvation.

 

Ryan sighed, sleepy eyes beginning to flutter as he rubbed loving, warm palms all over Michael's milky sides. He could feel the sadness that his Omega had made - his thoughts cloudy and heavy. They made Ryan sigh out in a heave as he began to rub kindly at the Omega's sides. The touches were full of love and apologetic appeal, making the Omega whimper happily; he was beginning to gain more confident as he continued to drink.

 

"I'm sorry I got angry, my dear Michael..." he sleepily apologized. "It's just one day you have to learn this..."

 

Michael finally let go, lapping at the wound that wept dark, lush red. He licked, sucked, and kissed at it until he felt his Alpha groaning, shifting under him.

 

"You're doing so well, Michael...tomorrow he will be yours for the taking..." Ryan's voice was beginning to trail and drag - almost as if he had just awoken from a deep slumber. Michael groaned at the praise and whimpered as he felt his Alpha's hand beginning to rub at his belly.

 

"I'm full, Alpha...Full of you..."

 

"That's good, my Omega," whispered Ryan. "My darling...please forgive me...I didn't mean to yell - and  _God_  forgive me of taking control of you. It's sickening for an Alpha to do that to his Omega. Please, forgive me..."

 

"You had to, Alpha," Michael cooed, kissing Ryan's nose. There was a tracing outline of his lips against the Alpha’s skin once he kissed them and he licked at it. "I wouldn't have listened if you didn’t..."

 

He felt Ryan shudder before falling limp, his head resting on his shoulder and his sleepy eyes finally falling heavy enough to close. Michael whimpered, holding Ryan close in his arms. He tried to shake his head "no" before he stopped moving altogether.

 

"R - Ryan, I didn't hurt you did I?" Michael whimpered, nuzzling his neck close to Ryan's nose, hoping his scent would be enough to wake the Head vampire. "Alpha, please wake up. I'm sorry..."

 

He could tell his Alpha was weak; the loss of blood had sent him into a stage of hibernation. His hands were still settled warmly on the younger's hips allowing the ginger to lean in and press loving, slack kisses against the limp Alpha's chest.

 

Michael listened to the very small, faint, slow heartbeat of the Alpha as he leaned close and kissed his ears.

 

"I think I'm ready, Ryan..." Michael whimpered. "I think I am, hopefully. I'm weak...I'm not like you..."


	2. Bite Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael finally learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Happy late Halloween :)
> 
> Tell me how you thought of it~ And [what should I do next?](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me so happy, you don't even know <3

The night was hazy and cloudy so much so that it nearly strangled Gavin when he got out of his car. It was almost 6 PM and the Brit was running late for his weekly meeting at his counselor; it didn’t help with the fog that loomed over the whole area, completely covering everything to where it was almost impossible to see.

 

The ground was cold and soaked with the chilly, nearly freezing rain making his steps wobble and slip from time to time as he was walking into the restaurant. He was in fear tonight; this was the night that he has been noticing that couple around - that weird, creepy couple with the wicked eyes. He especially didn’t like the tall one with the blue eyes. That one scared him. He has been looming around in the dreams of the Brit during the week; nothing major, but just looming around. Gavin would wake up more confused than ever when he saw the two gleaming bulbs of blue staring at him.

 

This is why Gavin was especially happy when he saw the the couple was not there when he walked in. The only happening that was just slightly off is that there wasn’t anyone in the restaurant. Not anyone at all except for the single girl that worked at the counter. She was blond and had blue eyes; not the wicked blue like the man in his dreams, but a dull one. It was the same girl that served him last week. The smile she gave off was comforting and so Gavin went up to her to gave her a worry smile in return which resulted in a giggle.

 

“Good evening, sir. What can I get you today?”

 

“I just want a chicken sandwich. No tomato, please.”

 

The girl was typing some stuff on her screen at the register, making a thoughtful face as she did so. The Brit shuffled around where he stood occasionally looking behind himself or to the sides to see the doors all while having his hands in his pockets.

 

“Are you dining in with us today, sir?” asked the girl. The voice was so soft and sudden from the quietness that Gavin jumped slightly, sighing out a chuckle when she giggled at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you’re dining in.”

 

“This is coming with me. And don’t worry, I’m just a bit on edge at the moment,” Gavin replied, smiling at the girl who processed the order. She smiled.

 

“Aw, don’t worry, mister. It’ll all be okay. I get scared at times, as well.” She pressed a couple more buttons before finally saying, “Your total is 2.12.”

 

Gavin was picking around his pockets for cash when he gasped, raising a curious eyebrow. “T - that’s strange...My wallet seems to be missing.” The Brit even went so far as to turning his pockets inside out as proof. They were completely empty, which was strange because one of his pockets - the left one, in fact - possessed and held the wallet just before he came inside. He was sure of it. “It can’t be outside, I was just touching it through my pocket before I came in here.”

 

“Perhaps you dropped it,” the girl stated. “Couldn’t have gotten far…”

 

“Hold on, wait here. I’m going to go look,” Gavin began to walk away from the counter, looking around at the ground to see if he could find it. It was chilling as the floor was barely litted with the dim, flickering lights that seemed to grow more and more noticeable. In fact, Gavin doesn’t even remember if the lights were doing this when he came inside or not. Second by second, the scene and setting was becoming more and more chilling as he darted his head around the restaurant. .

 

He saw a shape near the door and quickly skipped over to it, bending to his knees in a smile. “Hey! I found it,” he said happily as he picked it up. “That’s bloody strange; I didn’t even feel that fall out, you know?”

 

The Brit stood and turned, but nearly bumped into something. His body froze naturally as he opened his eyes wide to see the girl standing right in front of them. Over her head, she held a meat tenderizer. It was swung back, ready to come forward and - Gavin realized - hit him over the head. His jaw fell slack as he looked at the girl in complete and utter shock. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were big from the adrenaline that pumped through her body to excite her as she was prepared to swing.

 

But she froze, her lips loose. She froze in mid-swinging position and just stared at the Brit with big, blue eyes that seemed to be full of fear and confusion. The blue eyes met his green ones - emerald green full of _dismay_.

 

“Oh, my God,” he whispered. “Y - you were going to kill me…” he was petrified as a statue in utter shock all except for his eyes that darted up to the iron hammer that was gripped tightly in her hand.

 

Her lips were purse and completely tight, now, for speechlessness. Her blue eyes now held just  _fear_  as they trailed off ever so slightly to the side. It seemed that she was now looking at the Brit’s eat instead of his eyes. Slowly, the Brit looked back and gasped.

 

Right behind him was the man with the wicked blue eyes; except, he looked different. His eyes  _glowed_  now, literally generating their own light. Gavin’s eyes were wide and he was completely unmoving at the man lifted his hand, curled loose as if almost preparing itself to make a fist. Gavin’s body didn’t react however until the man’s hand actually reached his throat and  _tightened_  itself and with grit teeth, the man said only one word.

 

“ _Sleep_.”

 

With a single choke, Gavin fell to his face, eyes closed.

  
  


~

  
  


“ _What were you thinking?!_ ” the Alpha grabbed the hammer out of Michael’s hand, dropping it to the floor.

 

“Alpha…” Michael responded in the girl’s voice. “I - I didn’t mean to --”

 

“You could have killed him! You were lucky that I knew what was happening enough to where I could intervene,” the Alpha ran his hands through his hair in the response to the stress. “My little Michael, God, what am I going to do with you?”

 

“Alpha…” Michael repeated, his voice beginning to peek through. The girl’s features began to fade and replace with his. Her dull blue eyes now were back to the original red, milky color that blended in with caramel brown. “Please, forgive me. I didn’t know…”

 

“You didn’t  _know_  that hitting him with an iron hammer would  _kill_  him?” Ryan huffed, pulling Michael close. Michael tried to shrink back but only succeeded in falling his head on Ryan’s chest, weeping just a little bit. Inky, milky tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

Then, there was a purr from the Alpha whose hands rubbed at Michael’s back soothingly and sent waves of loving happiness and calming. Michael cooed sadly, kissing at the chest of his Alpha.

 

“I know you got excited, Michael...but ‘subduing’ a human does not require hurting them. You were already transformed and shifted in disguise! You had no need for a weapon…”

 

The Omega vampire gave off a faint purr of apology, kissing at his Alpha’s chest before leaning into it. It was an apologetic kiss; one that made Ryan sigh softly.

 

“I forgive you, my dear,” he cooed, rubbing sharp nails against Michael’s scalp. He pressed his fingers against Michael to pick up his vampire’s face in for a kiss and Michael cooed happily, hungrily rubbing his lips against Ryan’s in a small dance.

 

When they parted, the Alpha dipped his head into the neck of Michael’s, licking comfortingly at the shaken vampire. Michael leaned into the licks, cooing happily in response. “D - did you like my disguise, Alpha?”

 

“Clever, my dear. I loved it,” Ryan responded, kissing lightly at Michael’s neck. When he picked his face back up, he sighed softly.

 

“I saw you freeze…” he began, nuzzling his nose against his Omega’s. “I saw you freeze for him. You could have kept swinging but you hesitated. My Omega certainly does like his prey, doesn’t he?” Ryan’s tone was playful and loving as he kissed at Michael’s ears.

 

The ginger vampire pursed his lips, whining softly as he pressed his body tight against his warm Alpha’s.

 

“His eyes caught me...I couldn’t help but stare at him. He’s so fucking pretty, Alpha, I - I was blushing when he talked to me. I didn’t continue because I didn’t want him to stop staring at me.”

 

“My vampire…” Ryan cooed happily. “That is beautiful and perfect…” his purr was calming and loving as he pulled Michael in for another kiss. “It means I have finally found your match victim…Ah, my Omega is in love, isn’t he? In love with his human victim.

 

Michael blushed, looking down to the ground with heavy eyes and a heavy heart.

 

“Alpha, I’m hungry, but I don’t want to kill him…” Michael trailed off as he felt his Alpha squeeze him tight, a small growl exiting.

 

“Lavishing in one’s death is the greatest thing a vampire could ever dream for except with making love to their mate,” Ryan chuckled, nipping at Michael’s lip. “Don’t you want that?”

 

“I don’t want him to die, Alpha…”

 

“Michael,” Ryan grabbed the hands of his Omega and pulled back his bottom lip with a bite. His fangs were poking out slightly and all Michael wanted to do was just nip himself on them, but Ryan pulled him close, rubbing their noses together once again. “Michael, he would be in more pain in life than in death after being emptied by us. You’re young, Omega, you’ll understand…”

 

Right as he said that, Michael groaned, leaning into Ryan in almost what seemed like a deep hug. The sounds of the Omega’s weak, growling stomach filled Ryan’s ears and the Alpha growled, holding Michael.

 

“ _Michael_ , you will feed tonight on him; it doesn’t matter how much you protest. I will be  _damned_  if I, as your Alpha, see you grow hungry.”

 

Michael whined understandingly, falling weak out of Ryan’s grasp as he stood up again. His hands were still being held by his Alpha’s who quickly kissed at Michael again. “I hate the sound of my Omega’s empty stomach.”

 

“Alpha…” Michael wanted to protest, but instead, he just fell silent. Ryan’s eyes were protective and concerned - full Alpha instinct taking place at he rubbed at Michael’s stomach tenderly. The Omega vampire couldn’t help but purr, loving his Alpha’s warm touch.

 

Ryan finally let go of Michael and backed away from him and bent down to pick the human up from the ground.

 

“Let’s go, Michael.”

  
  


~

  
  


He woke up to  _pain_  and he moaned gratefully for it. With a gasping, thirsty breath, Gavin turned over onto his stomach, crying out as he tried to move his right leg. He was able to, but the pain was crippling him and he was not able to move unless by pulling his weight with his arms in a crawl.

 

“Hello?!” he called out, whining as he tried to move his leg. It was wet and most likely broken, but he strained himself in the darkness of the room to try and move. He could barely make out anything in the room except for hazy objects such as a noticeable couch and a dresser.

 

“Don’t try to move,” said a low voice. “It’ll only make it worse.”

 

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” Gavin cried out, utterly terrified. His eyes were wide and frantic as he tried to look around the angle spectrum of the room that he could afford. He saw nothing and no one. Not even a little silhouetted figure to answer his questions.

 

“I’m someone you know…” chuckled the voice. Gavin gasped as he felt a _cold_  hand gripping him with nails as thick and sharp as knives. His head was tilted back so far until he was looking up, staring straight into the glowing, blue eyes of the man. It was the man in his dreams - the man with that weird Lad with the red, curly hair.

 

“Oh,  _God_ , please let me go!” Gavin cried. “I swear I didn’t do anything to hurt you or your mate in some way!”

 

“We know, Gavin,” chuckled the Head vampire. “But...I’ve been watching you for some time now. See, it isn’t the fact that you haven’t done anything wrong, it more of the fact that I have a mouth to feed. A small, little, razor teeth mouth.”

 

Gavin whimpered, shuddering against the man’s hand. “A - are you vampires?” he finally asked. He knew that vampires existed in the world, but he never thought that he would actually see some in real life. Seeing one is completely rare let alone  _two_. He felt the knife-like nails cutting into his scalp and he forced out a tense grunt as he felt capillaries beginning to burst under his skin because of the pressure from the squeeze. It felt like hot syrup was running down his cheeks.

 

“I’m afraid so, dear Gavin…” the vampire chuckled. “And I’m sorry that it had to be you that I’ve picked, but you are just so  _perfect_  for my little one. You two can relate in every way and,  _God_ , he thinks you’re the prettiest thing to have ever taken a breath.”

 

Gavin could feel the hot syrup building in his cheeks as he blushed at the comment. It wasn’t natural to react in such a way when you’re in the clutches of a  _vampire_ , is it? Be that as it may, Gavin whined gratefully, purposely moving his leg to feel the stinging pain that rocked his body. He could only imagine that the “little one” what the red head with the curly, flaring hair.

 

He didn’t speak. All he did was just stare into the glowing eyes of the _vampire_  who was pulling his neck back and suddenly, he felt...calm. The fear that was pulsating through his bloodstream was now gone and all that remained was a sense of calm and collecting. The Brit closed his eyes, trying to nod as best as he could with his head pinned back like this.

 

It was as if someone had instantly gripped him in a vice and suddenly, he was  _okay_  with the situation at hand. He pursed his lips in total confusion, but his eyes were big - big with want and answers.

 

The vampire smiled maliciously. “I’m sorry to have toyed with your free will like that,” he apologized. “My little vampire isn’t that well when it comes to attacking at the moment...Goodness, also I will apologize for the whole hammer incident. He can get excited at times…”

 

Although Gavin’s eyes remained fixated on the vampire’s above him, there was a realization that popped into Gavin’s mind.

 

 _He was the girl…_  was all that swam through his head until he felt the pressure of the squeezing hand that pushed against his skull release. The human gasped, falling back and almost screeching in pain because of his lifeless leg. He felt the cold knives of the vampire’s hand beginning to pull on his arm, dragging him across the dim, lifeless room until he was sat against the wall. Gavin was sobbing and crying out, trying to aid at his leg. He heard little  _tsks_  from the creature and a droning hum.

 

“Your leg - I’m so sorry. I got a little...hungry, myself. I didn’t take much, I swear - God, I wouldn’t live with myself if I were to steal my Omega’s food. The pain is unbearable though, isn’t it?” there was a little sigh before he continued, “I warned Michael that that would happen if we were to keep you alive after this.”

 

“Are you bloody kidding me?” Gavin asked, confusion radiating. “Y - you two are going to...kill me? And he - Michael? - he wants to keep me alive?” Gavin’s heart was still calm and steady, although the words seemed terrifying enough. The sense of calm and collecting still flowed through rested veins - preparing themselves. He could  _feel_  his blood vessels beginning to expand as if  _wanting_  to be cut and fed upon.

 

His physical body  _wanted_  to be used for a feeding - damn the man’s powers.

 

“Silly, isn’t it?” the man clicked his tongue, looking over towards the doorway. Gavin’s eyes had adjusted enough to look and see the figure in the door that was standing there with a thoughtful frown. It was the little Lad that was at the restaurant one week ago. “Come, Michael. It’s time for you to feed.”

 

Gavin felt his heart still calmly and steadily pounding and the swelling pain from his leg was now throbbing. He could not even realize if he enjoyed the throb like he enjoyed the blade from earlier that week. Either way, seeing the little Lad like that made his cock twitch and for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why.

 

The Lad stepped forward, hungry fangs eagerly pressing against his lip with eyes as sorry and as innocent as a newborn kitten.

  
  


~

  
  


It was as hazy as the night outside as they locked in hungry kisses. Gavin’s eyes were lazily closed during the scene, nails tight in his arms from the little vampire kissing him.

 

The Alpha watched humorously, licking his lips occasionally in entertainment. Gavin didn’t really notice or  _care_  at the moment. His body was hot and warm, blood vessels dilated and big enough for the feed that there was heat engulfing his entire being. He loved it yet hated it all at the same time. It was almost  _sickening_  to see himself react in such a way. The little vampire only just did it simple; go to him, sit in his lap, and just begin kissing him.

 

There was tongue - lots of it - as the vampire licked and lapped all around, whimpering ever so slightly at the loss of sharp teeth. So used to kissing his Alpha, he desperately pressed his tongue and lips against Gavin’s teeth in hoping that would poke and cut. They didn’t however. He  _then_  felt Gavin beginning to do the same and he blushed heavily. It was an honor for a vampire to be admired over their fangs and having the human do it for one was nearly  _heart touching_.

 

Michael was straddled over Gavin’s waist, whining as he felt himself growing wet with slick, embarrassingly gushing all over in his pants to where they were sopped. The Alpha growled from the smell, purring happily when he saw that the human was already beginning to toy with Michael’s clothes.

 

His voice was drugged and lazy, almost drunk as he pulled away from Michael’s kisses and sleepily touched at the soaked area of Michael’s bottom. “What’s all this, then?...”

 

“I’m sorry,” Michael whined, pushing himself to rut up against the human. “I - I get all excited when it comes to drinking and kissing...I can smell the blood off of your leg and i - it’s making me fucking hard…”

 

“And all wet?” Gavin bit his lip, rubbing at the soaked area and making the vampire  _shudder_  above him.

 

Ryan actually had to hold himself back, a jealous pang washing over him when he saw that. He had to reassure himself that it was just in his Omega’s nature and that his victim was  _perfectly_  chosen for him. He had to reassure himself that  _no one_  would be taking his Michael, especially not a human for that matter.

 

Michael nodded in reply, purring as he kissed at Gavin again. He desperately began to palm at the half hardness of the human, cooing curiously and rubbing his fangs against the bottom lip of Gavin. The Brit shuddered at the sharpness of the fangs, almost finding himself pressing purposely against them. There was a sharpness and stinging of pain and Gavin  _moaned_  so much so that even Ryan’s ears perked up at the noise.

  
The sharpness of the pain shot through Gavin’s body teasingly going straight to his cock. He sighed happily as he also began to rub up against Michael, toying his hands against the hard nub of the vampire.

 

“Y - you’re lovely…” Gavin said softly. Michael happily yipped as his fingers were toying with his pants. Gavin’s fingers began to toy with Michael’s lips, sending them into the point of his fangs and smiling at the poking pain when they broke through skin. Michael gasped, getting the ever so  _faintest_ taste of the human’s blood and he pulled back, whining as he felt a gush of peach scented slick beginning to overflow again.

 

“A - Alpha, I - I’m...” Michael shakily spoke, hands trembling against Gavin. Ryan whirred out a comforting purr.

 

“It’s okay, Michael, it’s supposed to feel good…”

 

“C - can I ride him Alpha? Ride him like as if he were you?” the vampire grinded against the human, purposely rubbing their hardness together through their pants.  Michael’s voice was hopeful and bubbly and Gavin all but melted at those words. He cock was completely hard and straining against his jeans because of those words now and he cursed, feeling when Michael hit him  _just right_  with each little thrust.

 

“Michael, I don’t care if my Omega wants to fill himself with the human’s cock. It’s so unpossessive and smooth, I won’t even bat an eyelash,” the Alpha purred. “He’s your match...One I’ve picked just for you…”

 

Michael happily purred, immediately ridding himself of his pants quickly, releasing an almost noxious cloud of sweet, sweet peaches. Gavin whimpered, feeling the warm, hot slick that began to coat his fingers and he continued to rub at Michael’s hardness. It wasn’t like a normal length at all. It was sticky, hard, and wet, but it sent shivers down Gavin’s spine to touch it.

  
  


"M - Michael..." the Brit whispered just over a breath. Michael was now fiddling with the pants of the hurt Gavin, shocking them until they rested over his wound that was just over his knee cap. The area was riddled with dried blood that scraped off against against the denim. The Brit hissed, cock twitching and tenting up in his underwear.

 

The vampire purred, hands clasping at the hardness that was peeking through the fabric. He rubbed rubbed at the warmth, leaning in and nipping at the soft, hot lips that were the humans, feeling how his thin fangs were making Gavin jolt and have his cock twitching.

 

He finally pulled off the boxers, gasping as Gavin's cock sprang out and nearly hitting the base of his stomach. The human's lips were slack, tongue poking out slightly in anticipation as the vampire eagerly lifted himself and sinking down on Gavin's hard length.

 

They both gasped, Michael whining at the feel of being filled. He sank down easily, warm slick coating Gavin's length when he bounced slightly. The human moaned, head tilted slack and eyes closed as he felt the vampire moving above him. Never had he ever thought that this would be his reality.

 

" _Oh_..." the Omega moaned, breath hitching as he rode, taking a look back at his Alpha. Ryan's eyes were soft with lust a tits he watched his mate moving with glee. He gave a soft, reassuring growl, hinting his Omega to get on with it.

 

_My soft, bubbly, Omega - feed on him. He's ready..._

 

Michael shivered as he pulled Gavin forward, the human blissed out from the utter elation he felt as the wet vampire sat on his cock. So slick and tight, Gavin's thighs were shaking with how close he was in Michael. The Omega kissed the human, dipping his neck down and nosing at the skin of Gavin.

 

He had no scent glands to seep out lovely smells of what Michael imagined would be peppermint. He whined like a hungry puppy, stomach empty and growling with want as he desperately lapped at the area of where the scent gland would be - where he knew his Alpha’s glands would be. He licked at it, tiny needle fangs poking at the skin and tracing all around, making Gavin gasp.

 

Michael moaned  _feeling_  Gavin's cock twitching inside of him at the feel.

 

"M - Michael..." he repeated, wincing as his hot blood pounded through his neck through open, ready arteries. "Your teeth are so sharp..." the observation was none like any other - surely a human would not make a compliment before being bitten. The vampire purred, licking all around the tiny cuts he had made.

 

"Not around sharp as my Alpha's..." Michael had said, fangs tingling in want. So close to hot, tasty blood - only need to break such a thin surface.

 

Gavin pulled back from Michael, kissing the vampire deeply, licking all around. Tongue was now shamelessly running around sources the razor needles, drawing such small cuts. Gavin yipped in pain, crying out as he soon felt the razor cuts slicing his tongue. The pain mimicked that of his leg.

 

Michael eagerly began to lick and suck at the sliced tongue, making desperate coos as he lapped wantingly against Gavin's tongue, licking up tiny traces of blood. When they pulled apart, Michael's eyes were big - pupils shot and wide. His fangs were now extended, pure instinct beginning to peak as he dipped Gavin's neck back.

 

Gavin bit his lip, slightly moving inside of the still wet vampire, moaning at the slick rubbing to relieve his ache. He heard the growl of Michael's empty stomach and exhaled through his nose, feeling his pulse thick and heavy. Heavy and lush - for  _his_  vampire. They ached to be cut and drank.

 

"Gavin," the Omega hissed fangs now fully extended like a viper. Ryan watched proudly as he smiled a toothy grin. Proud Alpha witnessing his Omega's fangs finally showing their true  _hungry_  nature. "Gavin, you taste so fucking good..."

 

Gavin whimpered, nodding thankfully as As a hot blush took over his cheeks. Michael licked at the hot skin, purring like a small kitten as he pulled Gavin's head back even more, fangs poised and ready to bite.

 

Gavin was still throbbing, aching cock still moving in small thrusts inside of the vampire. He was trying his best to not be scared,  even if his physical body was ready to be drained. He was terrified - a mixture of pleasure, want, fear, and petrification until he inhaled deeply to utter words that he would never feel that he would say in his  _entire life_.

 

"Michael, bite me..." the words were just agony to produce as he felt blood welling up in his mouth because of the cuts. Little streams of crimson seeped out from in between Gavin's lips.

 

The ginger inhaled deeply in absolute  _curiosity_ , and took a thumb and pressed it against Gavin's mouth. It was one thing to have a human compliment your fangs, but  _now_   they were actually  _wanting_  you to bite them...

 

Michael hissed, licking longingly at the human's neck, kissing it lightly and the human winced, a small whine aching from his lips. 

 

"Michael,  _please,_ just go ahead and  _do it_. Bite me!"

 

The ginger whined, not helping himself when it came to thinking about his Alpha and for it to be his  _human_ commanding this, Michael was quick to begin dragging his fangs over the tender area of where he planned to bite. It wasn't till Michael finally -  _finally_  - sank his teeth deep into the skin of the human with a satisfying  _pop_ \- a rip that Gavin would  _never_ forget if he lived through this. 

 

There was no noise except for the strangled noise that the Brit had made. The pain - the pain was indescribable. Nothing - absolutely nothing that Gavin had felt before. He felt his cock nearly erupt immediately in pleasure, a final, faint groan finally exiting his lip when his orgasm erupted into Michael. He shuddered, gasping and writhing in and slow twitch, the major conflicting feel of the euphoric eruption mixed with the crippling pain was nearly too much, Gavin almost passed out.

 

Michael was whining, pressing Gavin as hard and as close as he could, sucking harsh and with vigor. Thick gulps of pure cherry taste rolling hot down to his stomach in such a satisfying way. It felt like warm syrup - such an appealing feel to a vampire. It was nothing like the paint of his Alpha’s. It was  _orgasmic_. He moaned, continuing to move on Gavin's softening cock, juices seeping out in thick drips and beads. Soon, the human was shuddering, fingers tight and figeting against Michael's skin.

 

The taste - Michael was whimpering over it. Ryan was absolutely right that human blood would be the greatest thing he ever tasted and it  _was_. He could feel the human -  _his_  human under him squirming and twitching. To Michael, it was just a beautiful feel and he clasped Gavin’s hands tightly as he drank. There was no reply from the Brit.

 

Michael finally let go of Gavin’s neck, tongue lapping at the seeping wound. After every lick, there would be dark, lush swells of red that the wound would weep and Michael licked at it  _gratefully_  purring at each taste that he received. With tight hands, he was clasping at Gavin’s fingers, interlocking them with the human’s even tighter now in hopes that they would never let go.

 

Gavin was cold, his breath faltering after every second or two. He said no word except for a couple of pleased moans here and there and maybe - just maybe a little cry of Michael’s name. A faint, soft cry. He was weak and growing cold as the vampire sucked and licked at the wound and soon, everything went numb. There was no pain anymore - no bead of any pain or pleasure that could roll through the Brit’s body as he felt himself losing touch. Every deep gulp that the vampire had was all the faster that the Brit felt his life begin fading like a dying flame.

 

Reality was blurry and silent. It was cold and breath taking as each breath was nearly impossible to receive without needless work. He felt  _warm_ hands clasping his and he felt soft, hot kisses pecking against his neck over his wound. He mewled at the kisses, feeling a hand touching his cheek now. Time seemed to slow for the Brit as he took a deep breath, letting it out as slow as he could - to savor the moment at what he was now looking at.

 

The last thing he saw was Michael’s big eyes staring into him. His eyes were  _lucid_  and calm. Nothing like the big, blown out pupils that he had when instinct took over; he now had the lush brown and red that swirled together in a whirl. He was bloody, mouth covered in the messy, red syrup. His fangs were stained with the substance, before he licked them - which all seemed to be in slow motion. His lips were the reddest of all as that was the last detail that Gavin noticed. Michael leaned him in, eyes closing and so Gavin closed his as well before there was just last bit of heat between them as they shared a kiss - light fading and failing from his reality.

  
And finally, Gavin believed that was just fine.


End file.
